


The Years Before

by Drastic_Measures



Category: EXO, GOT7, The olympics - Fandom, bts
Genre: Basically how Jackson Wang at the age of 15 became a member of GOT7, Bonding, F/M, Gen, I'll add more people in the future, Insecurities, JYP is Jackson's Dad, JYP meets Jackson really early, Jackson Dances, Jackson is babe, Jackson-centric, Jacksons parents, Kitten Jackson, M/M, Multi, Namjoon is awesome, Other, Wang Puppy, alot, but who cares, not really - Freeform, so does namjoon, this is going to be a REALLY long Fic in the future, where did this come from?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drastic_Measures/pseuds/Drastic_Measures
Summary: Ookay so this started as a prequel and now it's just... well not!Just an on going Story about Jackson being younger (than all the members) and have been abused by his father and basically this is the process of his life had this occurred- possibly.=DI don't know what to put here...Just read the tags =D





	1. Chapter 1

It was another Monday and Jackson aged a simple 14 was bored as hell, he had already skipped 2 years in school... but he still new all the stuff that the teachers were teaching.

_BORED_

* * *

When school had finished Jackson had grabbed his bags and headed down the main road, deciding to take the long way home _home_? He thought it wasn't that as long as his f- Malcom was there. So he headed down the main road, hundreds of cars had past him going at speeds - which he reckoned was about 80-90mph...

Jackson was bored again...

so he did what he usually did- he freestyled rapping whilst dancing to his own beat. Ending on a fantastic backflip that was long since perfected.

About five minutes later a large BMW slowed down beside him. The car had completely blocked out windows. They had ALOT of money then and was probably rather famous... Then why were they stopping by him?

The window rolled down and there sat the one and only JYP. Famous and in all his glory...

Jackson being the awkward kitten he is kinda just gaped for a while and with as high of an IQ as he had it was like me or you gaping like a fish for an hour.

"Hello young man" JYP addressed Jackson.

"Er..." Jackson replied dumbly "Hi..."

"I saw you ace that backflip" JYP complimented.

"Thank-thank you sir" 

"no problem kid" JYP began "Now I would like to offer you an opportunity to become a star"

"Like in space? Cause that's like really far away, dude I don't think I have enough money to even reach half way!"

"haha you've got a humour on you that's great" JYP chuckled "But no in Korea where my main base is"

"I can't leave my mom though. She's really Ill"

"You don't have a father?"

Jackson mulled over his answer on one hand Malcom had played a part in creating him but he didn't really act like one I mean would raping your mother be considered being a father-figure... probably not... hmm oh yeah I guess he beats me up like 24.7 so yeh... No

"That's happened... still happens... damn kid that's hard."

"What?" Jackson asked confused. "... wait I spoke my thoughts out loud didn't I!!" 

"Hey kid would you come to Korea if I could get your fath- Malcom was it? Put away and get your mom the best care?"

"Well Yes" Jackson said timidly.

"Good then let's get this sorted out then shall we?"

the door swung open and Jackson saw more than just a lift home and an investigation taking place this was a whole new door to his life a whole new family. He **could** do this.


	2. Flying

Jackson had just jumped out of JYP's car and strode to the door knowing JYP was just outside.

Unlocking the door he took one step in and saw a sight, although he had grown sadly used to, that sickened him.

His mother was on the floor. Again. Beer bottles carelessly tossed all around. Looking back towards JYP he indicated to call 119.

"Hello?" Jackson spoke wobbly towards the inside of the house whilst hastily travelling to his mother. "Mom I got help. He's getting you help and he's going to get rid of Malcom for us. Ok?" He spoke to his mom quietly whilst crouching down to be on the floor with her.

"Mhm" she muttered.

\-----

The police and ambulance had just arrived and were currently talking amongst themselves, while Jackson began to talk to his mother.

"Mom... JYP has offered me a possible job offer... in Korea."

"Hunie I love you and you must do what ever you want. Give yourself a life that you can smile in. Not here with your father. Malcom is a man that has turned into a monster. I know you will never know what a nice man he was before I had you but. I can't let go of the past. An that's my problem. I will always love you but I must stay in Hong Kong. It's my home... even if it was never yours I love you dearly... Ok!"

Jackson had tears in his, slightly blurring his vision. "Ok mom I will always love you... and we'll keep contact... Love you." Jackson paused looking to JYP. "The flight is tonight mom..."

"Hunie I've already given you my blessing I love you always have always will.... You have a dad now" she said smiling at JYP she continued "and I hope he will take care of you... he had better. Now go collect what you must and enjoy your future my child, remember to smile... don't forget your roots no matter how bad they were they will help shape your future and enlarge your kindness to even more people. Your heart is only the size you choose it to be." She finished kissing Jackson's forehead and nose.

Turning to JYP she said "you take care of my son. And thank you." She concluded hugging him deeply before the ambulance workers pulled her more into the van and began driving off.

Jackson huffed a small sigh and headed into the house to collect what small belongings he had.

\-----

JYP and Jackson were once again in a large blacked out windowed van heading to the airport.

"You alright kiddo?"

"Yeh just tired.. and worried about my mom" Jackson confessed.

"It's alright kid. Your mom is going to be perfectly fine... and your free to sleep on the plane we're literally 10 minutes away ok?"

"O~Kay" Jackson Yawned.

JYP smiled, feeling an overwhelming need to protect this child, as he wrapped his arm around said persons shoulders.

\------

"...Ok everyone please fasten you seat belts" one of the flight attendants finished her speech.

"Jackson put your belt" JYP stated only to discover Jackson was alright dead to the world. Sighing he grabbed his belt and did up the belt himself.

The rest of the flight was calm as Jackson was fast asleep and JYP was reading quietly throughout.

\-----

The plane was landing and JYP had already finished his two books.  
Jackson looked up sleepily as the plane hit the ground, JYP couldn't help but coo at the kid - I mean he just looked so cute.

"Okay kiddo time to get ready to get off the plane..."

10minutes later they were climbing off of the plane and into the air port and it was clear Jackson was overly tired.

\-----

Climbing into the car that was waiting for them Jackson suddenly realised that he had no where to stay.

"You'll be staying with me" JYP spoke calmly almost as if he read Jackson's thoughts.

And with that they just headed to JYP's home... and now Jackson's.


End file.
